icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Marr1114/ATTENTION ALL SEDDIERS - WHY SAM WASN'T JEALOUS OVER THE NORA/FREDDIE KISS
I know a bunch of you are upset because it didn't appear in the promo that Sam was jealous of Nora kissing Freddie. But we all saw the sneak peek remember Nora telling them that if Sam or any of them try to hurt her or her family she would hurt Spencer. That's probably why Carly & Sam didn't do anything. Also, if you look closely Nick edited the part where Sam says "this is really good cake" ''because you can see Nora and her mom in the background actually eating the cake. And when Nora kisses Freddie you can see Nora's mom bringing in the cake and it doesn't look like Sam & Carly are in the room. So there is a definitely a scene in between the Nora/Freddie kiss and Sam's cake comment that Nick purposefully didn't show us. Who knows what happened before that! Or even if that gulity look and cake comment were actually Sam's actual reaction to the kiss Freddie could have been like ''"SAM!" ''and she would be like ''"quit your yapping" and tells Nora to back off her guy and that Sam kissed him first. The episode was originally called "iKissed Him First" '''''after all ;) Also, even if Sam isn't jealous it's because she doesn't see Nora as a threat to her relationship with Freddie since she's a psycho after all and he obviously didn't enjoy the kiss. I'm sure if it was a girl at school who kissed Freddie like that she'd beat the girl up. Additionally, I know lots of you guys are worried that Dan is gonna act like the Seddie Arc never happened. But i honestly highly doubt that he dedicated an entire arc to them and practically said they were endgame in iLove You when they said they're in love with each other. I also highly doubt that Sam & Freddie are gonna act like they used to before they dated. They aren't gonna go back to calling each other names or beating each other up. They are IN LOVE''' ''with each other! As for the part of the iStill Psycho promo where Sam hits him on his head and tosses him off the couch....Her hitting his head wasn't for fun she was was trying to deactivate the chip in his head (Dan showed us that bit in the sneak peek he released to us over the summer when he was filming it) and she probably tossed him off the couch to keep him awake since there's a psycho in the house and her hitting him in the 3rd sneak peek was because he was just being stupid (and it was a playful slap). Also, remember in iCan't Take It when Carly asked Sam if she hits Freddie when they disagree she said not in the face. So her hitting him in the iStill Psycho sneak peek was like playful bickering it wasn't meant to seriously hurt him and it didn't look like that was her intention. Don't worry Seddie WILL get back together eventually ♥ Category:Blog posts